victorvranfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Cards
This article is unfinished and needs content! Destiny Cards are perks which the player can equip if he has the required Destiny Points and Destiny Card Slots. There is a wide variety of bonuses they can provide, reaching from increasing the player's maximum health to unleashing powerful effects in certain situations. There are some cards of which you can only have one copy equipped at a time. These cards are marked as "unique". Additionally, you can use Destiny Cards to improve the critical strike chance of a weapon. Acquisition Destiny Cards can be obtained in 4 different ways: * Monster drops * Treasure Chests * Gift Boxes * Merchants (Patriarch Casimir) Rarity Much like weapons, most Destiny Cards can have different levels of rarity, increasing in power and gold value with higher levels of rarity. By combining 3 equal cards of the same rarity via Transmutation, you can produce 1 card of the next level of rarity. If all of them have the same Special Property (Divine or Wicked) then the resulting card will have it too. Special Properties Destiny Cards may have one special property which adds an additional effect to the card either "Divine" or "Wicked". To enchant a normal card with a Special Property, you can transmute the normal card (Base) and 3 Divine/Wicked cards (Ingredients) of the same rarity to the originally normal card with the Special Property that the ingredients had. note that the normal card (base) won't get all of the Special Properties but instead a Special Property of the same type as the ingredients. Example: You take a Hope(Common) as a base and 3 Different Divine Destiny Cards(Common) with different Divine Effects and transmute them. The result will be a Divine Hope(Common) that may have a Divine Effect that none of the 3 ingredients had. List of Special Properties Incomplete values represent what's been seen and may not include all possible values Divine *Gain Regeneration for 10 sec. when below X% health. (30 sec. cooldown) = 25-32 *Gain X health when the overdrive is filled. = 101-250 *Remove negative status on kill (10 second cooldown) *Lightning (100 damage) against attacking distance fighters (X% probability) *X% Chance to get additional drop from chests. = 15-25 *X% chance to negate a critical hit = 25-50 *+ X% damage when the life energy is about 90% = 15-20 *+ X Armor Penetration = 16-24 Wicked *Inflict Cripple on crit (40% chance) *Cripple: Movement speed is decreased by 66%. *Inflict Bleeding on crit (15% chance) *Bleeding: Deals 2% of max health, but no more than 100 every second. Bleeding cannot kill the target. *-30% duration of negative conditions *Gain speed for 7 sec. on kill (20 sec. cooldown) *Gain X% of maximum overdrive on overkill *Receive Brutality when overdrive is filled (X% probability) *Receive focus for 10 seconds after a Overkill (30 second cooldown) *Increased range of Evasive Roll List of Destiny Cards Incomplete A List of all available Destiny Cards in Victor Vran. Stats These cards offer flat stats. Triggered Effects These cards require conditions to be met for them to activate and often have cooldowns. Weapon Specific These cards only work if a certain weapon is equipped. Special